TV Problem
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Dean s'endort en laissant la télévision ouverte et Cass se retrouve seul à regarder un film adulte. Pas du tout habitué à ce genre de réaction provenant de son corps, il demandera à Dean, la seule personne présente, de l'aider. Rated M , Slash, Destiel, Samstiel, Wincestiel!
1. Chapter 1

Title: TV Problem

Rating: M+, Slash, M/M… Ok whatever. Sex! L'histoire, c'est que du sexe XD

Summary: Dean s'endort en laissant la télévision ouverte et Cass se retrouve seul à regarder un porno. Pas du tout habitué à ce genre de réaction venant de son corps, il demandera à Dean, la seule personne présente, de l'aider.

Pairing: Destiel, car c'est celui qui a été voté.

AN: J'avoue avoir été un peu surprise au départ de voir que c'était cette histoire qui était la plus populaire… (Selon moi, celle de Smosh était bien meilleure), mais respectant les choix de mes 'clients', voici donc un petit Destiel bien pervers :P Je m'excuse pour sa longueur, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire 50 pages de sexe XD Bref, amusez-vous bien! Et n'oubliez pas de revoter à la page suivante! Bonne lecture.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Castiel soupira. Depuis que Sam était partit, Dean n'était plus vraiment un exemple de personnage entrainant. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, mangeait et allait dormir juste après avoir pris une bière. Castiel se sentait assez mal pour le chasseur et avait donc pris la résolution de rester à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui… ce qui embêtait vraiment Dean à propos de son espace personnel. L'ange n'en avait aucune notion.

Ce soir-là, Dean ne fit pas exception à sa routine. Il prit rapidement une douche, avala un sandwich et partit se coucher. Bien sûr, il resta un moment allongé sur son lit à boire une bière en écoutant la télé, mais il s'endormit en plein milieu de son émission. De son fauteuil, Castiel sourit à la scène. L'aîné des Winchester était vraiment épuisé. L'ange se leva, nettoya la bière qui avait été renversé et glissa le corps endormi sous les couvertures. Après avoir déposé un baisé sur le front du chasseur, il avait vu tant de mère faire ça à leurs petits, il se tourna pour éteindre la télé, mais se ravisa. Après tout, il ne dormait pas. Ses seuls choix pour passer la nuit étaient de regarder Dean dormir et… c'était tout. Maintenant que la télévision était ouverte, il n'avait plus à chercher comment l'allumée. C'était parfait. Castiel traîna son fauteuil jusqu'à bien pouvoir voir l'écran et s'y installa.

Il essaya d'abord de comprendre l'histoire du programme de Dean, mais n'ayant pas vu les précédents, c'était un peu difficile. Les publicités ensuite l'étonnèrent. Les humains avaient donc à ce point besoin d'être guidé par quelque chose? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces conneries à acheter? Si ça continuait comme ça, la race humaine allait finir par se faire rentrer un tube dans le ventre pour être nourris et pour déféquer, tout en étant servis par une bande de robot. L'ange soupira de déception et se rappela momentanément les époques antérieures qu'il avait vécues. Quel bon vieux temps… Quoi que chacune d'elle ait eu son lot de défauts…

Dean se retourna dans son lit, faisant sursauter Castiel qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Le chasseur remua encore quelques instants et se tint finalement tranquille après avoir trouvé une position qu'il trouvait confortable. Un petit clic se fit entendre alors que Dean immobilisait son fessier sur la télécommande. L'émission à l'écran changea alors pour devenir un gros plan de l'immense poitrine d'une jeune femme rousse qui gémissait bruyamment. L'ange leva un sourcil surpris et s'avança vers l'écran.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

Le zoom sur la poitrine rebondissante se retira et Castiel pu admirer la scène dans toute sa grandeur. À l'écran, la femme rousse continuait de crier pendant qu'une jeune fille blonde d'environ 18 ans lui lichait l'entre jambe avec ardeur. Celle qui lichait gémissait aussi, les doigts de la femme lui rendant ce qu'elle lui offrait. Elles étaient affalées sur un lit dans une pièce mal éclairée pendant que, derrière elles, un homme dans la quarantaine se masturbait en les regardant. Le regard de l'homme, gelé sur les femmes en action, fit peur à Castiel. Comment un humain pouvait-il contenir autant de bestialité dans un simple regard? Les gémissements devinrent plus fort à ses oreilles alors que la blonde se mis à masser la poitrine de l'autre avec ardeur. Hébété, Castiel fit quelques pas à reculons pour s'éloigner de cette nouvelle chose qui lui faisait un peu peur, mais un petit cri de stupeur le fit s'arrêter. Bon sens! Est-ce que ce cri venait de lui? Baissant les yeux, il aperçut que son pantalon était devenu bien tendu au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et constata qu'il était bien dur, comme l'homme à l'écran. Horrifié par cette découverte, il courut à la salle de bain et soupira de soulagement en ne trouvant pas dans ses yeux le regard du quadragénaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?, s'inquiéta l'ange proche de la panique.

Castiel se déshabilla rapidement et, nu comme un vers, s'observa sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir en essayant de découvrir une explication normale à son nouvel état. Ne trouvant rien, il se dit que le changement était peut-être physique et non-visuel. Des tâches noires n'allaient peut-être pas couvrir son corps et dévorer son âme! Non, le changement était situé seulement plus bas. Ayant déjà observé les hommes, ils savaient qu'ils faisaient des choses parfois étranges à leur corps, comme ces femmes et cet homme à la télé, mais Dieu leur avait toujours demandé de ne pas regarder pour ne pas salir leurs yeux, leur assurant que ces sensations n'allaient jamais se présenter à eux. Castiel avait obéi et se retrouvait maintenant complètement affolé devant cette nouvelle démonstration du corps humain.

-Merde, je suis censé faire quoi maintenant?, gémit-il en essayant d'ignorer les gémissements qui lui parvenaient toujours depuis la télévision.

L'idée de demander de l'aide à Dean lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la rejeta aussitôt. Le chasseur était fatigué. Pourquoi le déranger pour une simple démonstration physique? Il décida alors que ça allait partir tout seul et retourna s'asseoir devant la télé. Très mauvaise idée. À l'écran, la femme rousse se faisait pénétrer par l'homme pendant que la petite blonde se touchait en les regardant. Castiel ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la queue de l'homme et de ses va-et-vient frénétique. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus ignorer son problème. Son membre lui faisait mal et se lever le fit souffrir encore plus. Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment Castiel, c'était que cette douleur était… tellement bonne. Bon, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait réveiller Dean. L'ange alla se placer à la droite du lit de son ami et se pencha vers lui en retenant un nouveau gémissement. Vraiment, chaque mouvement l'excitait encore plus.

-Dean, murmura-t-il.

Non, il n'allait pas parler fort et quelque chose en lui, probablement la gêne, souhaitait un peu que le chasseur ne se réveille pas.

-Dean!, recommença-t-il plus fort.

Dean ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. Il poussa un profond soupir et referma les yeux en grognant.

-Cass? C'est toi?

-Dean, j'ai un petit problème…

-Attends… c'est du porno que j'entends?, demanda Dean en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que… OH MY GOD CASS!

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur l'érection de l'ange alors que celui-ci continuait de regarder son ami d'un air suppliant.

-Putain Cass, pourquoi t'es à poil?

-Je ne comprends pas Dean. Je me sens bizarre…

-Bordel cache ça, grogna le chasseur en jetant son oreiller sur son ami. Oh putain, je crois que c'est le pire réveil ever! Personne ne veut se faire réveiller avec un type bandé dans la figure…

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa encore l'ange. Je regardais ton émission et là tu as accroché ce truc bizarre sous tes fesses et du coup l'image a changé et je me suis senti bizarre et là je me suis déshabillé, mais je ne comprends pas plus ce que j'ai… Dean aide-moi.

Dean cligna des yeux rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement?

-En quoi est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide?

-Je t'en prie, enlève-moi ça…

-Oohhh…

Non. HHHors de question. Dean se retourna dans son lit et se recoucha.

-Dean, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça! On est ami!, chigna Castiel en se mettant à califourchon sur le chasseur.

-Descend de sur moi. Maintenant.

-Mais…

-Non. je ne veux pas ta queue sur moi. Descend.

Castiel resta figé sur lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Mais j'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi? Putain Cass, ça ne va pas de manger! Branle la et on en sera débarrasser!

-Branler? Tu veux dire, comme ça?

Castiel remua les hanches comme pour se dandiner et Dean poussa un cri d'horreur en poussant son ami.

-NE REFAIT JAMAIS ÇA SUR MOI!

-MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE!

Cette fois Castiel éclata carrément en sanglot. Recroquevillé en boule au pied du lit, il cacha son visage entre ses mains et gémit entrevoyant la télé entre ses doigts. Dean soupira. Bien sûr, Castiel était son ami et il détestait le voir dans cet état, mais de là à... il attrapa la télécommande et éteint la télévision.

-C'est bon Cass. Je veux bien t'aider… mais je t'avertit tout de même que je n'ai jamais fait ça pour un autre homme que moi-même alors…

-Merci Dean.

Castiel avait un air tellement reconnaissant que Dean en fut mis complètement mal à l'aise. Mais bon, quand il faut, il faut.

-Ok… mais promets-moi de ne jamais en parler après! À personne!

-Pourquoi? C'est mal ce qu'on va faire?

-Quoi? Non! je… Arg. Juste, vient ici, ok?

Dean installa Castiel contre la tête de lit afin qu'il soit confortable et s'arrête pour visualiser.

-Dean, c'est vraiment bizarre… tu me fais le même effet que cet homme dans l'image…

-Chut! Ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu… tu es prêt?

-Oui, chuchota Castiel.

-Ok…

Dean prit une profonde inspiration. Allez… il pouvait le faire. Il s'approcha de Castiel et, agenouillé devant lui, tendit la main et attrapa son membre incroyablement durci. C'était… l'impression la plus bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie. Fermant les yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça, il commença un lent va-et-vient, s'attardant sur la tête et les endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Castiel gémit et le son pénétra ses oreilles instantanément. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'excitait? Il accéléra le rythme, appuyant sur le gland quand il s'y arrêtait, et de son autre main, il commença à masser les testicules et la chair sensible aux alentours.

-Dean… aaah… Plus vi... AH!

L'ange frémissait sous ses mains et Dean ne put plus continuer de fermer les yeux. L'image qui s'offrit à lui fut d'une pure luxure. Castiel avait la bouche entre-ouverte et continuait de gémir son nom de plus en plus fort. Ses mains agrippées aux couvertures griffaient les draps, témoignant d'un orgasme proche, et ses hanches poussaient dans sa main pour accentuer un plaisir déjà profond. Dean ne se contrôla plus et, pressant un peu plus fort sur le membre de Castiel, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. L'ange gémit contre ses lèvres, les faisait frémir et Dean n'en devint que plus exciter. Quelques secondes plus tard, que ce soit de la faute du baisé et du nouvel angle du toucher, Castiel vint dans un long râle de bien-être. Dean cessa l'embrase et essuya sa main sur les couvertures, commençant à peine à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange qui avait les yeux fermés et reposait sa tête sur le mur derrière lui.

-Merci Dean, murmura l'ange. C'était… vraiment incroyable.

-Si tu penses que c'est la sensation la plus forte du monde, tu n'as jamais rien vécu Cass.

L'ange ouvrit ses yeux, attendant une suite à cette étrange révélation. Dean lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Baiser Cass? Tu connais? Ce que je suis con, bien sûr que non. Tu ne savais même pas comment te toucher.

-Alors… c'est ça que je dois faire quand ça arrive?

-Ouais…

Sérieusement, c'était vraiment la soirée la plus gênante de sa vie, pensa Dean en souriant malgré lui.

-C'est quoi baiser, Dean?

-Euh…

Ok, une réponse vite. Comment est-ce qu'il était censé expliquer ça à un être complètement pur?

-C'est quand tu couches avec quelqu'un et que tu… enfin. Que vous partagez un acte sexuel de n'importe quel genre ensemble. C'est réservé à deux être… consentants et inclus normalement… une pénétration…

-Dans quel genre?

-Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour t'expliquer tout ça Cass…

-Mais… je croyais que tu étais un expert? Après tout, tu t'en vantes souvent et, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, je suis sûr que tu es très bon.

Dean rougit et se détourna de son ami. Le mouvement lui rappela qu'il avait lui aussi pris part à leur partit de plaisir et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un moment d'intimité. Castiel sembla le remarquer.

-Toi aussi?, demanda-t-il simplement.

Ok, vraiment… Comment est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça? La réponse paraissait pourtant évidente, merci à la paire de boxers qu'il portait, seul vêtement sur lui à ce moment.

-Tu…, commença l'ange.

-Je préfère que tu ne dises rien Cass. S'en vouloir t'offenser.

-Mais…

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Maintenant, je vais aller dans la salle de bain et j'aimerais ne pas être déranger…

-Mais si ça t'arrive, c'est à cause de moi. Je m'excuse Dean. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider?

-Quoi?

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que baiser c'était meilleur… Je pourrais te donner ça pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes là?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça implique?

-Pénétration et consentement, récita fièrement Castiel.

Dean aurait aimé se briser le crâne sur un mur en ce moment. Ce que l'ange pouvait être naïf! Et maintenant, il n'avait pas tellement le choix d'accepter la proposition de son ami parce que sinon Castiel allait encore devenir triste. De plus, pour être franc, Dean avait un peu envie d'accepter cette offre.

-Tu en es sûre Castiel?, demanda-t-il donc avec un sourire pervers. Tu veux vraiment passer ta nuit dans les bras de Dean Winchester?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dean, mais ta voix me fait un drôle d'effet.

C'était probablement le manque de sommeil qui agrandit le sourire du chasseur et qui le fit avancer vers l'ange.

-Je peux te faire beaucoup plus, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Oui. C'était maintenant aussi clair que ça pouvait l'être dans sa tête. Il allait le faire avec Castiel. Il allait coucher avec lui. Et puis, il devait bien y avoir une première fois à tout. Coucher avec un homme ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça.

Timidement, Castiel leva la tête en embrassa Dean du bout des lèvres. Dean corrigea sa trajectoire et approfondit le baisé dans un grognement de contentement. En remuant les hanches, il réussit à retirer ses sous-vêtements et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'ange allongé sous lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, gémissant à chaque fois que leur érection se rencontrait.

-Aahh… Dean? Peut-import… peut-importe ce qu'est une pénétration... fait-le… fait-le maintenant.

Hum. Un peu plus compliqué. Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que les gays faisaient normalement pour coucher ensemble. Il rompit leur baisé et se leva pour aller chercher du lubrifiant dans son sac. Revenant après de Castiel, qui le regardait avec impatience sans vraiment comprendre, il en enduisit son membre et demanda à Castiel de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.

-C'est drôle, rigola bêtement Castiel en s'exécutant. Vous les humains avez toujours eu des manies bizarres. Woah! C'est froid.

Dean s'était placé derrière l'ange qui avait légèrement sursauté en sentant l'érection contre son entré.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux faire ça?, demanda Dean une dernière fois.

-Bien sûr, répondit instantanément Castiel. Pourquoi pas?

-D'accord. Ça va peut-être faire mal au début.

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean poussa lentement ses hanches vers l'avant. God, c'était si serré! Devant lui, Castiel avait relevé la tête et respirait lourdement. Même si certains de ses traits montrait qu'il avait mal, son bassin continuait de s'enfoncer autour de Dean. Le chasseur était si à l'étroit qu'il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement allait le faire venir. Quand il fut complètement entré, il se retira à moitié, les faisant gémir tous les deux et revint rapidement à l'intérieur. S'ensuivit ensuite de langoureux va-et-vient qui devinrent de plus en plus frénétique.

-Oh mon Dieu… Cass… Cass…

-Dean, plus vite!

Castiel enfouit son visage dans les draps en gémissant et commença à masser rapidement son érection. Le nouvel angle de pénétration fit atteindre à Dean la prostate de Castiel qui laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sien.

-Cass, refait ça!

-Non, toi refait-le!

Dean retoucha le spot de Castiel qui se cambra sous ses mains en râlant encore plus fort.

-Oh mon Dieu… Dean, encore!

Dean accéléra le rythme et tous les deux se rapprochèrent rapidement de la finale. Le chasseur était persuadé qu'absolument tout le monde aux alentours de l'hôtel savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire tellement chacun d'eux criait fort, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était juste le meilleur sexe qu'il avait eu de sa vie! Il retoucha une dernière la prostate de Castiel qui vint dans sa main en poussant un long gémissement. L'entrée de l'ange se resserra quelque fois autour de Dean qui vint à son tour et s'effondra sur son ami. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, pantelants et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dean... C'était génial!, dit Castiel en rigolant. Je veux dire, waouh! Les meilleures sensations de ma vie! Et elle a été longue!

-Je dois avouer que c'est la même chose pour moi, remarqua Dean en passant une main sur sa queue pour la nettoyer rapidement. Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

-D'accord. J'irais après toi.

-C'est bon.

Dean se leva, s'étira avec satisfaction et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte, Castiel l'interpella.

-Hey Dean, tu penses que Sam aussi pourrait me faire sentir comme ça?

Dean figea instantanément. Bordel, il venait de transformer un petit ange pur en nymphomane angélique… Quoi qu'il y avait probablement des bons côtés à cela. Dean sourit à l'ange sur le lit et répondit :

-Probablement Cass. On verra.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je ne ferais probablement pas de sequel... à moins que vous vouliez vraiment voir un belle "rencontre" entre Sam, Dean et Castiel :P Pour cette raison, je ne ferais pas de suggestion à la page suivante. À vous de me donner des idées :P Merci de commenter, c'est toujours bon de savoir ce que les gens pensent de notre art :) Je vous aime tous!

Addicted


	2. Chapter 2

Title: TV Problem

Rating: MA, Slash, M/M… Bref, Sex! L'histoire, c'est que du sexe avec un THREESOME

Summary: Pour cette sequel, en gros c'est Cass qui se pointe chez Sam pour découvrir s'il a autant de potentiel que notre cher Dean.

Pairing: Un peu Samstiel suivit d'un Wincestiel pour ce dernier chapitre. Enjoy this, bitch.

AN: Urgh. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi difficile d'écrire un threesome. J'ai eu besoin d'inspiration :P Merci à ceux qui en avait écrit. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé :) J'espère que vous allez aimer. Oh, n'oubliez pas de voter à la prochaine page pour ma prochaine fic!

_**00oo00oo00**_

Sam éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et s'affala un moment sur le volant en soupirant. Travailler dans ce petit restaurant pouvait être si fatiguant et, quelque part, sa vie de chasseur lui manquait. Une part de lui souhaita pour un instant que quelque chose se montre à lui. Un signe ou quelque chose du genre qui lui dirait qu'il devrait retourner voir son frère et essayer d'être normal de nouveau. Il leva les yeux au ciel à travers le pare-brise et vit passer une étoile filante. Un léger sourire se fit sur son visage, mais Sam ne fut pas crédule au point de croire que c'était vraiment un signe du destin. Après tout, depuis quand est-ce que le ciel lui envoyait des signes? Il soupira, ouvrit sa portière et rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir barré les portes de sa petite voiture.

-Bonjour Sam.

Sam sursauta et sortit un couteau de son pantalon d'un geste brusque.

-Qui est-là?, demanda-t-il d'une voix effrayé, bien que ferme, en ouvrant la lumière.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise en trouvant Castiel assis en indien sur son lit.

-Cass? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu te demander une faveur.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

-Tu viens de souhaiter vraiment très fort de revoir ta vie passée. Ce souhait a été entendu partout dans le cosmos Sam. De plus, je te cherche depuis déjà une semaine. Je te remercie donc de ton geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sam redoutait un peu la réponse. D'accord, il avait demandé un signe et recevait Castiel comme réponse et c'était assez flagrant que l'ange était la réponse à ses prières, mais tout de même. Il avait encore des doutes quant à son désir de retourner chasser.

-J'aimerais que nous couchions ensemble, annonça Castiel d'une voix neutre.

-Quoi?

Sam recula d'un pas vers la porte. D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de demande. Castiel se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui doucement et ce n'est que là que Sam pris conscience que l'ange ne portait qu'un pantalon et son trenchcoat.

-J'aimerais que nous couchions ensemble, répéta Castiel.

-Pour… pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est encore une autre blague des anges? Si oui, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne suis même pas gay!

-Dean disait ça aussi. Enfin, il le pensait.

-Dean? Qu'est-ce que Dean vient faire là-dedans?

-Oh, il a fait beaucoup de chose là-dedans, rigola Castiel en faisant un sourire pervers.

Sam ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais bien vite les images lui vinrent en tête.

-Oh god, Cass! Je ne voulais pas savoir.

-Si, parce que justement. Moi et Dean nous demandions si tu… accepterais de te joindre à nous pour une expérience.

-Tu veux dire, un ménage à trois?

-Si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, oui.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il était complètement contre, mais Castiel posa sa main sur son front et le téléporta avec lui. Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la main de Castiel se retirer de sa figure, puis il vit Dean sortir de la salle de bain, complètement nu.

-Alors Cass?

-Il refuse.

Dean eu finalement l'air de remarquer que son frère était présent et il s'empressa d'enfiler des sous-vêtements.

-C'est dommage, soupira l'aîné en leur tournant le dos pour se chercher d'autres vêtements. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement l'idée de coucher avec son frère qui révulse un peu notre Sammy et comme tu voulais seulement voir comment il se débrouillait, Cass, je peux vous laisser et aller faire un tour. Ciao!

Avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de complètement intégrer toute la tirade de son frère, Dean avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant lui et Castiel seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?, demanda l'ange avec un petit sourire. Que toi et moi, pas de Dean. Je comprends que tu sois un peu réticent, mais crois-moi, ce sera les émotions les plus intenses que tu n'auras jamais vécus.

-Cass, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'importe en ce mom…

Sam essaya vainement de terminer sa phrase, mais Castiel avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes et le poussait doucement contre le mur pour rapprocher leur corps. Sam retint un petit gémissement lorsque la boucle de ceinture de l'ange s'enfonça entre ses jambes et que sa langue rencontrait celle du messager de Dieu. Le baisé dura encore un moment avant que Castiel ne se recule finalement avec un petit sourire.

-Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons en rester là, conclu l'ange.

Sam étouffa la frustration qui montait en lui et détestait le fait qu'il était en ce moment en pleine excitation. Putain, Castiel l'avait fait exprès.

-Tu te trompes Castiel, rétorqua Sam en attrapant le poignet de l'ange qui s'éloignait. Ce n'est pas le fait que Dean est mon frère ou que vous soyez des hommes qui me bloquent. J'ai été à l'université, j'ai fait bien pire et j'ai expérimenté. C'est plutôt le fait que je vous connais personnellement qui me gênait. Mais maintenant, tu as commencé. Subit les conséquences.

Sam tira le brun vers lui avec empressement et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée. Se dirigeant ensemble vers le lit, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'ils se découvraient au fur et à mesure de leur exploration.

-Et moi qui croyait que tu étais un prude, rigola Castiel en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le matelas.

-Prude? Tu traines définitivement trop avec Dean. Je te croyais plus pure que ça Cass.

-Que veux-tu. Une semaine de sexe avec ton frère, ça te change un peu.

-Une semaine? Vous étiez tant que ça en manque?

-Je vivais depuis des millénaires en étant vierge Sam, bien sûr que j'étais en manque.

Sam eu un petit sourire moqueur et termina de se déshabiller avant de rejoindre Castiel sur le lit. À quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau et laissa sa bouche dériver sur le contour de la mâchoire de l'homme sous ses mains. Sam descendit encore plus bas pour aller lécher sensuellement les mamelons de Castiel qui se tortilla en rigolant.

-Ça chatouille.

-Mais tu aimes ça, fit remarquer Sam en pressant sa main sur le membre de l'ange en érection, le faisant gémir.

-Oui… Continu…

-Ce sont tes ordres.

Sam continua de masser avec force le membre de Castiel en lui léchant le torse et, de son côté, Castiel s'agrippait aux fessiers du Winchester en essayant désespérément de rapprocher leur corps.

-Sam, prends-moi.

-Si rapidement?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. De plus Dean pourrait arriver n'importe quand.

-Hum, réfléchit Sam en se remettant à sucer un mamelon.

-Ça ne te… Aaahh… ça ne te dérangerait pas?

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est simplement l'idée que nous sommes des amis proches qui me bloquait. Ce n'est le fait qu'il soit mon frère.

Sam termina son discours en accentuant la pression de sa main sur l'entre-jambe de l'ange qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en haletant.

-Sam, Sam je t'en prie. Prends-moi.

Le ton désespéré de son ami alluma encore plus notre Sammy qui décida d'obtempérer. Relevant les jambes de Castiel et les plaçant autour de sa taille, il se positionna à son entré et se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille.

-Je prends en compte que tu viens d'avoir une semaine de sexe passionné. Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin d'être préparé.

-Saaam…

Le chasseur donna une forte poussée et entra dans son intimité avec force. Seigneur, malgré sa récente semaine de sexe, Castiel était tout de même serré. Les capacités de régénération de l'ange faisaient probablement en sorte que son corps reprenait plus rapidement sa force initiale. En bref, cela faisait de Castiel une vierge continue et Sam s'en voulu un peu de ne pas l'avoir préparé, mais c'était un peu trop tard pour y penser. Les ongles de Castiel s'étaient enfoncés dans son dos et sa respiration s'était faite sifflante.

-Attend… juste une minute…

Avec douceur, Sam embrassa le front de son ami pour se faire pardonner et attendit. Après un moment, Castiel remua le bassin et lui murmura qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre. Sam lui sourit et commença à faire danser ses hanches contre l'entrée de l'homme entre ses bras et les gémissements de ce-dernier lui firent comprendre que la douleur était vraiment passée.

-Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps, remarqua Dean en les faisant sursauter.

Castiel se releva sur ses coudes et fit un immense sourire au nouveau venu.

-Il a accepté, Dean!, s'émerveilla l'ange.

-J'ai cru remarquer Cass, lui répondit Dean avec un sourire.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?, demanda Sam en baissant les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de son frère.

-Je suis sûr que tu as ta réponse, répondit ce-dernier. Et si ce n'est pas assez clair, oui, je suis là depuis un bon moment. Assez longtemps pour être réchauffé en tout cas. Mais je dérange, alors je vais simplement, retourner attendre dehors...

-Dean attend!, l'interrompit Sam alors que le chasseur allait sortir. Ce serait méchant de te laisser partir alors que je vois bien que tu meures d'envie de te joindre à nous.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Sam cambra le dos pour faire ressortir ses fesses en invitation et Dean sourit. De plus, le bonheur de Castiel quant à l'arrivé de son 'copain' parmi eux était pratiquement palpable. Dean s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements et rejoignit le lit en moins de deux. Alors que Sam reprenait son va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Castiel, Dean se positionna derrière lui et enserra sa taille d'un bras. Pendant que ses lèvres créaient un suçon sur l'épaule de son frère, ses doigts s'insérèrent à l'intérieur de lui pour le préparer. En bougeant, Sam s'empalait de lui-même sur la main de son frère qui continuait de passer ses lèvres sur la nuque de son Sammy.

-Dean, tu peux entrer, murmura Sam entre deux gémissements.

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier et pénétra son frère avec vigueur. La douceur n'était pas au rendez-vous, les trois hommes étant beaucoup trop enflammés pour se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient se faire mal. Ils ne réussirent pas à se synchroniser tout de suite, mais bien vite, ils s'enchaînèrent parfaitement. Les mains de Castiel essayèrent de s'accrocher au dos de Sam, mais ne trouvèrent que le ventre ferme de Dean. Lorsque ce-dernier trouva la prostate de Sam, le cadet cria de plaisir en allant reposer sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère. Ils continuèrent ainsi, essayant plus de se faire plaisir à eux-mêmes qu'aux autres jusqu'à ce que Castiel vienne en griffant les épaules de Sam qui cambra le dos. Le mouvement inattendu fit venir Dean qui fut suivit de près pas Sam. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Dean se coucha à la droite de Castiel qui, une fois que Sam fut sorti de lui, alla embrasser le chasseur avec contentement. Sam, à la gauche de du petit couple, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en souriant.

-Je dois avouer que ton idée était tout sauf mauvaise Dean.

-Actuellement, c'était l'idée de Cassy, répondit le chasseur en embrassant le front de l'ange.

-Sérieusement? Cass, tu traînes trop avec Dean, rigola le cadet.

Castiel haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas pourquoi on lui disait cela et se blottit entre les deux frères avant de s'endormir. Sam regarda l'ange dormir avec quiétude et sourit.

-Je suis content que tu sois de retour, dit alors Dean en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Moi aussi. Je me demande bien ce que je cherchais ailleurs alors que c'est si évident que ma place est ici.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, tu sais.

-Non, c'était ma faute aussi tu sais.

Sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus, ils s'étaient compris. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de s'endormir à leur tour, entourant leur ange gardien de leur bras entrelacés.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors voilà, j'ai mis une éternité à écrire ça, mais au moins c'est venu. Urgh, je suis tellement désolé, mais mettez la faute sur ma mère qui essaie toujours de lire ce que j'écris. Disons qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir à quel point mon esprit est smutty :P Une review?

Addicted

Ps : Les choix de fic pour ma prochaine histoire sont au prochain 'chapitre'. N'oubliez pas de voter.


End file.
